


From The Inside

by ninjamcgarrett



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 09, and ezekiel heals him and i am drowning in feels send help, ezekiel/sam, sam/ezekiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjamcgarrett/pseuds/ninjamcgarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezekiel watches from afar and becomes intrigued by the hunter called Sam Winchester. When he gains permission to heal Sam's body from within, Ezekiel begins to understand Sam better and discovers what it feels like to love someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From The Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nova_8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_8/gifts).



It started years ago, long before he knew just how involved he would become. The rumors came first, that two brothers were shaking things up on Earth and threatening the status quo elsewhere. He watched as one of his brothers went down to Hell and freed the older of the two human brothers – Dean, they called him – and then as Castiel stayed on Earth, protecting and assisting the hunters. Over the years, he realized that his brother loved Dean in a way that he had not seen in far too long; it was a pure and unending love, one borne out of trust and hope and devotion. As he watched the Winchesters and Castiel lead the fight on the ground, the younger brother caught his attention – and held it.

There was something about the one called Sam that Ezekiel found himself drawn to. The more he watched, the more he found himself captivated and desiring to share a bond with him in the way Castiel and Dean now shared a bond. The fight in heaven demanded his attention however and he remained apart from the Winchesters still, hoping all the while to one day take a vessel and meet the one called Sam. For the blink of an eye, he lost track of Sam, consumed with defending his brothers and sisters and then, helplessly, Ezekiel watched as everything they had worked for over the millennia, everything they had cherished, burned. The burn wasn’t just around them; it was in them once the spell was cast. He felt his grace explode, sharp and hot at his core, felt his wings scorch down to almost nothing, a mere wisp of their former glory, and then he was falling.

Ezekiel was one of the first to find a vessel and he was lucky to find one that could contain his power so quickly. Earth had changed since he had last walked the land, but the humans hadn’t. He kept the lines open, listening as his brothers and sisters circled around him, confused, desperate, angry. When he heard Dean’s call for help, more a cry than anything else, he rushed to him, knowing that it was Sam who was in trouble. He had learned enough in his years of watching to understand that Dean would never ask for celestial help for himself, but only for his brother.

When he found Dean, another angel had arrived first, threatening Dean and demanding the location of Castiel. Ezekiel felt a righteous fury slice through his core as he attacked the other angel, infuriated that the angel had dared to threatened Dean, one of the special ones. When Dean trusted him and brought him to Sam, Ezekiel understood why the older Winchester had been so desperate as to make an open plea for help. Reaching out, Ezekiel could understand that Sam was dying.

A new emotion appeared then; pain, longing, and – heartache? He felt winded, having worked so hard so that someday he might meet this Winchester, and now Sam was slipping away from him. As Ezekiel sat by the hospital bed, trying everything still within his limited power, growing more desperate as Sam’s vitals grew weaker, he began to grasp why humans acted the way they did. Family, loyalty, love – this was why Castiel had remained on Earth. Ezekiel could see that now; his brother had found a home and a kindred soul that meshed with his own. Grief welled in Ezekiel’s heart as he wished futilely for that same chance with Sam. If only there was a way to stop Death from claiming Sam’s soul.

And then, when all hope seemed lost, when Death extended his hand in welcome to Sam, Ezekiel found hope. He knew what he had to do. He knew that it was a risk and unconventional, but they were out of options. Ezekiel was not pleased by the idea of taking over Sam’s body, invading him in such an intimate way, just so that he could save him. It felt almost – greedy, in a way. As if he were doing it for himself. Ezekiel knew that was not true however; he was doing it for Sam and for Dean and the hope of all humanity and angelkind.

When he was fully seated within Sam’s body, trying to occupy as little space as possible, Ezekiel set to work mending the breaks, the tears, the punctures, the bruises, the bleeding, all of it. Reality blurred around him and his task consumed him, one thought always uppermost in his mind: save Sam. As he worked, Ezekiel realized that he could not fix Sam all at once; it would take time and energy, something they did not have at the moment. He patched and mended as best he could, hoping it would hold long enough for them to return to the bunker, where he could continue his work.

With the short-term repairs completed, Ezekiel receded in Sam’s mind, allowing the human to regain consciousness once more. He remained quiet, still, and watched as Sam resumed the life that he shared with his brother. As the days went by and Ezekiel continued his work, he began to see glimpses of Sam’s memories and soul. Flashes of fire, blinding white light, the sound of terrified screams began to appear. Ezekiel understood then, in fragments, just how large the toll and burden were that Sam Winchester carried. It was not easy being chosen, being one of the special ones.

Nights were the worst, Ezekiel quickly discovered, finding that Sam tossed and turned, haunted by his past and the deeds that he had willingly or unwillingly partaken in. Even though Ezekiel had promised to heal Sam’s physical wounds, he could not stop himself from setting to work each night while Sam slept. Ezekiel did not meddle, he prided himself on that point; he merely helped soothe the hurt and dull the edges of the memories, allowing Sam to sleep deeply and peacefully – something necessary if Ezekiel’s ministrations to Sam’s body were to have any hope of holding.

As the days progressed, Ezekiel found himself wondering if this was what Castiel had experienced with Dean. There was a sense of desire, not physical, but emotional; Ezekiel found himself desiring – craving – conversation with Sam, longing for the day when he could see Sam face-to-face and tell the younger Winchester just how special he was to Ezekiel. Just how much he loved him.

Ezekiel was shocked by the realization, nearly slipping in his control of Sam’s body while healing it one night. That – wasn’t possible; an angel in love. Was it? He could barely understand it, let alone believe it. There was elation and fear and longing and hope all jumbled together in such a way that Ezekiel was left confused but intrigued. Such an odd thing for humans to experience, this thing called love. It dazzled his senses, bringing warmth back to his soul, where the remnants of his grace remained. Ezekiel felt that his wings might heal and return from the sheer happiness coursing through him.

The more he saw of Sam Winchester’s soul – battered, scarred, but still pure – the more Ezekiel realized he was helplessly in love with him. And one day, Ezekiel swore to it, one day he would see Sam Winchester face-to-face and tell him that. For now though, Sam still needed his help in healing and Ezekiel was content to stay there, keeping watch over the hunter and gazing at the marvel that was Sam’s heart and soul.


End file.
